From the article "The Stepping Motor and the Duration of Its Step," Feinwerktechnik und Messtechnik 99(7-8):327-332, 1991, by Klaus Mayer, a stepping motor is known which has a permanent-magnet rotor arranged on a motor shaft, the rotor rotating within the rotating magnetic field of two coil systems. For the control of this motor, the coils are acted on alternately by current. For each sampling of action of the current, the rotor places itself in a given stable position. Movement from one such stable position into the following stable position in the direction of rotation of the rotor for another sampling of action of the current is referred to as a step. In this connection, one distinguishes between different types of stepping operation. There are known in this connection full-step operation, half-step operation, and micro-step operation. Micro-step operation is characterized by the fact that the current samplings for the coils of the stepping motor extend in discretely approximated sinusoidal curves. The division of the rotation of the rotor into individual micro-steps together with a maximum speed of revolution with which the rotor is to rotate gives the maximum control-step clock frequency with which the stepping motor is to be controlled. For example, a micro-step of 1/32.degree., referred to the pointer shaft of a geared stepping motor, with a maximum angular speed of rotation of the pointer of 400.degree./sec results in a control-step clock frequency of 12.8 kHz for the stepping motor.